Cash flow refers to the movement of cash over a particular time period within a business or enterprise. The calculation of cash flow may be used as one measure to gauge financial health of the business. Managers in charge of cash flow management may use various tools to assist in making decisions involving cash flow including cash recyclers which allow a retail establishment to maintain and re-use an amount of currency on-site. The cash recycler may further calculate and manage use of cash flows in real-time.
Because cash recyclers allow a business to manage their cash flows in a more seamless manner, recyclers are often an integral part of a business. Accordingly, interruption in power to the cash recycler can cause damage that could be catastrophic to some businesses. Damage associated with loss of power to a cash recycler can include loss of data, damage to data and immeasurable damage to the business in general. Accordingly, protecting the cash recycler from power interruptions is one way to avert such damage.